


Fancomic: Healthy Sleep Schedules

by johanirae



Category: Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Fanart, Fancomic, Gen, Humor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-15
Updated: 2013-05-15
Packaged: 2017-12-11 22:51:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/804147
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/johanirae/pseuds/johanirae
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tony is totally not building Mark 42 at all. Nope.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Fancomic: Healthy Sleep Schedules

**Author's Note:**

> A request by my good friend haldane, who asked for Tony Stark comic :D Thanks for all the cheerleading and beta-ing for my fancomics all these years darling!
> 
> PS: The reason JARVIS is rather aghast at the implication that he might need maintenance is because even commercially available SSDs these days no longer needs defragging to make it faster


End file.
